


you can see it from space

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Isobel & Alex friendship, Isobel amused by Michael's love for Alex, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “I think I’m in love.”Isobel lets out a snorting noise next to him, and Michael tears his eyes away from Alex to look at her.“First,” Isobel starts, holding up a finger. “Remove the ‘think’ part of that statement.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Isobel Evans, Maria Deluca/Isobel Evans mentioned, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 32
Kudos: 237





	you can see it from space

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ask : Malex -35 "I think I’m in love.”

Michael watches Alex from across the bar, where he chats with Maria as she serves him with an amused look on her face. As she talks, what ever she says to him causes Alex to throw his head back as he lets out a laugh that Michael can hear over the noise of the bar.

“I think I’m in love.”

Isobel lets out a snorting noise next to him, and Michael tears his eyes away from Alex to look at her, it’s harder than it should be, but Alex is looking particularly beautiful tonight in that fitted leather jacket he’s taken a liking to, and snug jeans that hug his ass just right. Michael is a fan of that ass.

_“First,”_ Isobel starts, holding up a finger. “Remove the ‘_think’_ part of that statement, because you don’t _think_, you _know._ We _all_ know. Our otherworldly relatives in distant galaxies _know _because it can be seen from space. Which brings me to the second part. You acting like you being in love is news. I’ll repeat myself because, for a genius, you can be so dumb sometimes. We all know you’re in love with Alex,” she says, making a face at him. “It’s actually kind of gross how obvious you are about it.”

Michael shrugs, not bothered in the least by her comment. “You’re the one that wants us to share more. I’m sharing. I’m madly in love with him.”

“Share _less_,” she shoots back. “You’re going to give the rest of us diabetes from watching the two of you together.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at her, not believing her for a second. Isobel looks back at him with a haughty look on her face before she cracks, and her expression softens.

“It’s going well; I take it?”

Michael looks back over at Alex, not surprised to see that he’s looking back at him like he knows they’re talking about him. The road to their reconciliation and every day since, hasn’t been an easy one. They work hard every day to not fall back into old destructive patterns. Every day they make the active decision to be together, to work on their issues both separate and together, but they've been back together for seven months, and they’ve been the happiest seven months of his life.

Every time he gets to hold Alex’s hand in public, every smile he gives him, every look. Every night he gets to spend in Alex’s arms, knowing that neither of them is going to walk away, that there will be another night the following evening, makes everything they’ve been through worth it, makes it sweeter.

He looks back at Isobel, who is looking at him with an amused knowing look on her face.

“You already know the answer to that.”

Isobel nods as she laughs at him.”Yeah, I do, this says it all,” she chuckles as she reaches out and pokes at the side of his face, laughing some more when he swats her hand away. “It’s written all over your face, all the time.”

“What’s written all over Michael’s face?”

Michael looks up at Alex who has walked back to their table with a drink in his hand. He stands next to him, pressing his hip against Michael’s shoulder, and Michael can’t help but smile at him.

_“That,”_ Isobel answers, the laughter clear in her voice. “The lovesick expression on his face whenever you’re around, or he’s talking about you, or thinking about you, it’s nauseating.”

Michael scowls at her, feeling a blush work it’s way up his neck. He turns his gaze from her when Alex runs his hand through his curls, gripping softly at the nape of his neck, and Michael tilts his head back as he looks up at Alex. Alex leans down halfway and studies his face.

“Hmm, lovesick,” he murmurs as he looks down at Michael, the corners of his lips quirking upward. “Are you lovesick, Michael?”

Michael shakes his head, his heart full as Alex teases him softly and openly for the world to see. “Love happy,” he answers and is rewarded with a bright smile from Alex and a groan from Isobel.

“You two make me sick,” she pretends to gag, but Michael pays her no mind as Alex closes the gap to kiss him, a smile still on his face as he does so. Michael reaches up to hold on to the side of Alex’s neck, keeping him there for a moment longer, letting the kiss linger.

“Seriously, I’m still here,” Isobel interjects, and Alex breaks the kiss much to Michael’s displeasure and takes his seat back, just as Isobel pushes hers to stand up. “This is why the others don’t hang out with you two,” she tells them, grabbing her purse. “I’m going back to the bar to get another drink, get the schmoopiness under control by the time I get back.”

Michael frowns at her. “You could have asked Alex to get you a drink when he was up there.”

“_Yeah_, but then she wouldn’t have an excuse to go up to the bar and mean flirt with Maria,” Alex comments, smirking when Isobel glares at him, unbothered by the look that makes others flinch. “They’re in the middle of their enemies to lovers mating dance.”

“I dislike you,” Isobel tells him, which just makes Alex’s grin grow.

_“Please,”_ he scoffs, his brown eyes dancing with enjoyment. “I’m your best friend. Remember to lean on the counter to show off the goods,” he points at her low cut top.

Isobel stares at him for a second longer before her lips twitch, and a reluctant smile appears on her face that widens as the seconds tick by. “Damn you, Manes.”

Alex’s smile is wide and bright. “Go get her,” he says, encouraging her, to which Isobel answers with a nod as she walks away with an extra sway of her hips that makes Michael uncomfortable.

Michael looks at him, his question clear, and Alex raises an eyebrow back at him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see that coming,” nodding in the direction of the bar where Isobel is now talking to Maria. He watches as they lean in close to talk to each other, there is a look on Maria’s face like she’s trying to be stern, but there is a twinkle in her eyes, and he notices that her gaze strays down Isobel’s top, as his sister does what Alex told her to do.

“They have been doing this for weeks, they insult-flirt every time they’re around each other,” Alex tells him as he also looks over at them. “Liz and I have a bet between us to see when and where they’re finally going to jump each other’s bones.”

Alex looks back at him, amused by what he’s sure is a confused look on his face; he did not see that coming at all. “How did you miss it?”

Michael looks at Alex and the happy look on his face. He thinks about the way he just teased Isobel, fearless of her wrath, amused if anything, but also gentle with her in a way that Isobel needs but would never ask for herself. There is a pleased feeling inside him knowing that Isobel likes Alex. Max too, as he’s seen them get into long discussions about books and work. Alex fits in every corner of his life, the way he’s always wanted him to, and it leaves him feeling warm and happy.

“Apparently, I miss these things when I’m lost in my daze of being in love with you.”

Alex looks at him with the gentlest expression on his face, and Michael thinks once again, just how in love he is with him. Alex tugs him forward, and Michael goes willingly, sighing into the kiss Alex gives him, content with just pressing his lips against Alex’s, no rush to deepen the kiss just yet.

“Isobel was right,” Alex smiles against his mouth. “We are schmoopy.”

Michael shrugs as he gives the side of Alex’s face a kiss, nuzzling his nose against his cheek, smiling when Alex lets out a satisfied sigh. “She can deal with it. We’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
